Mad Madadies of Marik
by KingAnthony
Summary: Adventures of Marik as he creates utter chaos every single chapter. From Babysitting to Gundam battles. This will have it all. Rr
1. Default Chapter

King Anthony: I don't own any of these characters.

Iori:…

King Anthony: That's right I should introduce myself. I am King Anthony jack of all trades. I'm the host. My other host Judy Jetson is on vacation now so Iori took her place for a while.

Iori:…

King Anthony: This is the first out of a planned 15/16 of the series. Folks it only gets weirder after this.

Iori:…

King Anthony: He still get paid more then me… Then again my profit is zero. I'll go ahead and start.

***

::Yugi is watching the news::

Reporter: This is the fourth report of a major explosions in the downtown Domino district cause by small children. Where do they get these explosives still yet to be solved. More info at six.

(Yugi cut the TV off because a kid had just walked into the shop)

Yugi: Hey can I help you? 

(The boy pulled a grenade out his pocket)

Yugi: Hey! 

(The boy pulls the pin throws it and dashes out with not a word)

Yugi: (Standing there silly) Did that just happen or am I going crazy.

Yami: Yes it did! Now get the grenade out the shop!

Yugi: Wha? (Yami takes over leaps over the counter grabs the grenade and dashes outside then tosses it in the air. Luckily the explosion was a small one and it wasn't a frag) 

Yami: That was close.

Yugi:….

Yami: I wonder where he got that grenade from though. And why were we targeted?

Yugi: I bet it's that no good Marik!

Yami: I wonder if it is….

::Cut to Marik's garage::

(Marik is passing out dynamite to kids one by one as they gather in a line. He looks rather pleased)

Marik: Have fun. (Hands a kid a grenade) Don't forget to show your parents after you light it of course. (Hands another one out) Light, throw, run, come back for more you know the drill (Hands a stick of dynamite to the next kid) Remember this is just a trial next time you pay. (Hands a mine to the next kid) Do me a favor and put that where that "friendly" girl Tea lives.

(After a while the kids come and go the repeats bring cash from who know where. Behind Marik is now a stack of cash)

Marik: Excellent! Kids I'm having a sale now buy two get one free! (The kids yell in celebration. Marik just tosses free stick of dynamite out)

::Yami is walking towards Tea's house::

Yami: She may be in danger as well…

Yugi: Tea?! Why would anyone want to kill her?

[King Anthony There is a great number of reasons why someone would kill Tea. In fact the number was so high I couldn't decide on the joke so I'll let you the reader fill the punch line in. By the buy it's not laziness but interactivity-]

Yami: Let's hurry!

::Outside Tea's house just outside the yard::

(Tea is standing there wondering why a kid just ran from her yard when she was returning home from work)

Tea: He probably was a friend of mom's son. (She turns and walks in her yard toward the door not aware that a mine was buried about three feet ahead of her)

::Yami tore down the street. As he turned the corner to her house he saw a large explosion::

Yami: Tea! (He ran to her yard relieved to see Tea not blown to bits [darn] but tangled in a tree in the corner of her yard)

Tea: Yami! 

Yami: (Now under the tree gazing upwards. Tea just came to her sense that she was wearing a skirt and on the point of trying to shift plummets and crashes on Yami)

Tea: *Seductively* Thanks Yami.

Yami: (Tea is in his lap) Uhh! Would you mine…

Yugi: He gets all the fun…

Tristian: Hey guys!!! (Tea jumps up and Yami stands slightly embarrassed)

Yami: Tristian, did someone try to blow you to bits!

Tristian: *confused* How'd you know?

Yami: Someone tried to wipe us out as well.

Tea: Hey, where's Joey? (Just then an unaware Bakura walks by handing flyers to little kids)

Tristian: What's he doing.

Yami: Looks suspicious…

Tea: Hey Bakura! (Bakura turns toward them and takes off down the street dropping a flyer in the process. Tristian runs and picks it up)

Tristian: Listen to this! "Hey kid's looking for 'plosins of fun. Wanting to cause chaos on the everyday people? If you do head on over to Marik's _sub own by Bakura _Dynamite shop of dynamites!" Then it says his address.

Yami: Marik! I knew it was him all along!

Yugi: No you didn't!

Yami: Shut it!

::Yami, Tea, and Tristian stand outside Marik's house wary of the fact that Marik has in his possession enough explosives to level the city::

Tea: If we believed in friendship we can do this.

Yami: ….Tea why don't you scout ahead and look for mines.

::Inside Marik's garage::

Bakura: That pharaoh is outside right now I bet.

Marik: First off He is not the pharaoh I am! (Bakura gives him a tired look) Second they won't make it past my legion of bomb riddled chilln's. (Takes out millennium rod and uses it to take control of all children who he recently gave bombs to)

Bakura: By the way can I go get some Kool-aid?

Marik: Sure, door to the right.

Bakura: What flavor?

Marik: Grape, my sister made it so don't drink a lot. Last thing I need now is her whiny voice. (Bakura uses the garage door to go inside) I can't even remember having a garage.

::Back outside Yami and the crew look like their in a military test zone with all the explosive blasting about::

Yami: Tea you and Tristian distract while I push forward.

Tristian: That's your plan?!

Yami: You got better?

Tristian: Use your mystical power to paralyze the link from Marik's mind control. The ability's of the Millennium Items are like America's check and balance system. One has power over another while another has power over that like the fact that the Millennium Key can mentally destroy the link form the rod. Got it? 

Yami: *Shocked* Uhh… I was just about to do that. (Uses his abnormally strong mystical puzzle to make the kids faint) See.

(Marik dashes out his garage surprised he lost his link)

Marik: What have you done?!

Yami: I weaken you link!

Marik: Argh! I'll finish the job myself! (Grabs a grenade from a fainted kid) 

Yami: You won't dare. (Marik pulls the pin)

Marik: I won't!? Well you don't know me that well do you? You know we could play a shadow game?

Yami: (The grenade is about to off Yami looks worried) Go on. 

Marik: First one to move loses. (Tosses the bomb in the middle and stands looking calm)

Tea: Yami…

Yami: …

Bakura: Marik! The damn TV busted in your sister room.

Marik: (turns in surprise) What the hell you doing in my sister room!

Yami: You lose Marik!

Marik: (Turns back to Yami) What?

Yami: Look at your feet.

(Marik looks down to see that when Bakura surprised him he stumbled back a bit)

Marik: No!!!

Yami: And as punishment I send you to the shadow realm! (Yami blast Marik and the grenade to the shadow realm)

Tristian: Couldn't you do that at first?

Yami:…..I'm going home.

Bakura: Oh well. (Walks off whistling)

::Elsewhere abroad the seas further then he ever gone before sits Joey in an unknown room with security guards around him::

Capt: Kiij qgpr ua tiye bpnw!?

Joey: What?!

Capt: Fwr rgw oeivw!

Joey: Damn! How am I going to get out of this.

-----

King Anthony: First one done second one coming as fast as ever. Iori?

Iori:…

King Anthony: Speak damn you!

Iori:…

King Anthony: Forget it! Any way next episode is Gundam Wing M

Iori:…

King Anthony: Oh and a hint for the weird security people is look to the left of the letters.

Iori: Next Episode Gundam Wing M. Read, Review, and the burn all those around you.

King Anthony: I like you better quiet.

Iori: I was Told Mai would be here.

King Anthony: I lied.

Iori: I'll kill you!

King Anthony logged out


	2. Gundam Wing M

King Anthony: Chapter two folks! And I'd like to apologize for the lack of update. And I'd like to thank those who gave me confidence in my writing skills namely that one person who reviewed. Thanks. Now on to the show!

Audience: …..

King Anthony: ….. Yes… uhh… is that applause sign working?

Tech: Nope.

King Anthony: This episode cost waaaaay too much money. Our budget is so far gone that our next special guest is… Jay Sherman?!

Jay: Helloooo.

King Anthony: *Reading from a slip* Says here you had a show called the critic and an flash series form Atom films.

Jay: Why yes. Now I but dropped to a side host.

King Anthony: …. My cast person has really gotten sloppy.

(Cut to a monkey knocked out in front of a bar)

Monkey: oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh….

(Cut backed to a weirded Anthony and Jay)

King Anthony: … *Annoyed* This intro has gotten too long.

Jay: Hey after this can I say what I think of your writing?

King Anthony: Only if you play the tuba with your stomach.

Jay: I will not stoop so low!

King Anthony: I'll get you a date with Judy Jetson.

(Jumps up with a tuba and plays a Latin version of Faint on it)

King Anthony: I don't own not a single character folks. If I did, do you think I'd be writing these horrid mutant stories from the dark side of the web… No.

(Jay plays on as lights fade out)

Gundam Wing M

*Domino city at night time. Such a wonderful place with it's low crime rates and the diverse types of people. From the traditional citizen to the 5,000 year old pharaoh working in the turtle game shop*

(Yugi is in front of the counter sweeping before he closes up. It was just yesterday that he banish Marik to the shadow realm)

Yugi: Do you think Marik will ever learn his lessons?

Yami: Do you think I really care?

Yugi: C'mon I'm series! I think that shadow game was overstretching the situation.

Yami: Having fifty kids isn't armed with enough explosions to blow the Fox network isn't a light situation in my book.

Yugi: … I guess you're right… But do you think we'll ever see him again?

Yami: Only fate can tell us that. Now enough talk Scrubs is on.

Yugi: Right on that blonde chic is hot!

Yami: I thought you preferred brunettes?

Yugi: Why would you say that?

Yami: … You are as dense as you are as short.

Yugi: I'm not short! Just vertically challenge that's all.

Yami: Oh alright challenged one, now let's watch Scrubs.

*They go to the television not knowing that at the border of Domino city there is something not right*

Random guy #1: Look A giant mech!

(Indeed a humongous mech towered over all good. The hot white steam shot out as it raised it's right foot and move a large distance before bringing it down to a large crash practically destroying the streets. It begun to walk now with more precision and grace as it slowly marched to downtown Domino)

*Kaiba Labs Kaiba and scientist are working at their stations*

Kaiba: Huh?

Tech1: Sir?

Kaiba: It's nothing….

Tech1: Are you sure sir you look a little startled.

Kaiba: It's just that… It's like something is big moving out there.

Tech2: In the city?

Kaiba: No. Just outside the city limits.

Tech3: Impossible satellites would have picked it up. 

Kaiba: It was just for an instant but I'm sure there was some kind of signal.

Tech2: I'll do a specified scan.

Kaiba: Good tell me if you find anything?

Tech 2: Sir!

*Now just inside downtown Domino*

(The lumbering giant goes it's way ignoring all around it as on a mission. Destroying only the things in it's way it is like it's a bug being drawn to the light. Now with all the lights around it you could tell more of the outside. It was the Gundam Wing Zero class Gundam walking the Earth!)

*Turtle Shop*

TV: We'll be back to coupling in a few moments.

Yugi: *Knocked out on the couch* Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Yami: I never thought a show on sex could be so horrid and the writing sucks.

TV: *Hysteric* There have been reports of a huge robot headed downtown in Domino! Sources say that they know nothing of it or where it is headed but it seems to be headed in a straight line. Others report it as The rebirth of Gundam Wing!

Yami: I wonder if I should be worried… (Yami heard crashing just outside) Yugi! 

Yugi: Wha… (Yami takes over Yugi's body) 

Yami: No time to explain but we need to get out of here! (Dashes out the front door only to be standing in front of said robot)

Yugi: Wing Zero?!

Yami: It's huge! 

Marik: (A hatch opens up on chest Marik steps out) Thank you for noticing that false pharaoh! I don't like to brag but this is the biggest one they had! (Maniacal laughter)

Yami: *Shcked* Marik?!

Marik: Surprised to see me back so soon huh? Hahahaha! You should know I'm more resourceful then that!

Yami: How….

Marik: So glad you ask. It seems that a Ebay is located in the Shadow Realm. Once I made the deal of buying this huge piece of chaos in a can They let me loose with their enormous power!

Yami:….

Marik: Of course I modified this Gundam to fit my needs and now it's time.

Yami: Time for what?

Marik: To exact my revenge! (Leaps back in and the chest plate closes. The right arm quickly transform to it's gun mode. Marik points it at the Turtle Shop and Yami and fires. Yami grabs on to the puzzle tightly as the wave of energy hits and purges everything away from mother Earth in it's vincity) Now let's get revenge on that not so badass Seto Kaiba!

*Kaiba Labs*

Kaiba: I was right all along!

Tech1: Satellite pictures show that this _thing_ has a lot of fire power as well as strength. 

Teh3: Kaiba sir! Its seems to have taken out the area where that Yugi boy lives.

Kaiba: What!

Tech3: Pictures show that Yugi was right in front before it was torn apart.

Kaiba: That means Yugi is…

Tech3: Dead sir, most likely is our guess.

Kaiba: *Gripping his fist until it's a pale white* I won't stand for this!

Tech2: Sir…

Kaiba: I don't care that Yugi is dead! I care about the fact that I never beat him in a duel!

Tech1: You're losing sense of priority again sir….

Kaiba: I won't let this robotic monster destroy my town. Ready plan 17A

Tech: *Shocked* It's still in Beta sir!

Kaiba: *Walking off* I don't care! And tell Mokuba I won't make it to dinner.

Tech3: It's changed course! If it keeps on it current course it'll run smack dab into Kaiba Mansion!

Kaiba: *Dramatically* Suit up!

*Back inside the Gundam pilot chamber*

Marik: I should have installed that CD player for my LP. 

*Several moments later as Marik nears the Mansion itself*

Marik: Ha! This'll show who the true pharaoh is priest! (The arms goes into gun mode but before a single shot could be fired the drive to Kaiba mansion split open and rose a silver and light blue mech from the gaping hole. It was about the same size as Marik's but the weapon system was completely different) 

Kaiba (Speaker): Take another step and I'll crush you hard Marik.

Marik (Speaker): Is that a threat priest!

Kaiba (Speaker): More as a promised! And don't call m priest again!

Marik (Speaker): Don't deny your ancestry Kaiba! For you see history is repeating itself!

Kaiba: (Kaiba raises the mech's right arm and it transforms into a Blues White Dragon type mouth he aims at Marik) I don't deny anything false one! 

Marik: Grrrr…(All that stands between them is Kaiba's mansion fence. Kaiba had his weapon aim but Marik stood his ground) I'll let you in a secret Kaiba.

Kaiba: Stop stalling! Your time ends now! (The weapons gathers energy and fires.)

Marik: You can never beat Wing Zero! (Marik with a quick swift movement ducks the beam and fires his jet propulsion at full charge dashing at Kaiba at an obscene speed. Crashing past the gates Marik pulls out a small energy dagger like weapon and attempts to stab but Kaiba leaps back)

Kaiba: This is the best money can buy! You're inferior toy can never defeat me! (The gun transforms back then Kaiba pulls out a long ass saber) This is it! 

Marik: Damn you! (Kaiba pulls the sword over his head and slashes it downwards Marik tries to sidestep it but the amount of energy that sword gave away made him fall back defenseless)

Kaiba: This is it?! I expected more of a challenge from you! ( Kaiba brings the sword over his head)

Marik: How could this be possible!? Oh well I always have a back up plan. (Ejects before Kaiba brings his saber down destroying the mech)

Kaiba: Too easy! Huh?!??! (Inside Kaiba's head he sees nothing but white his mind feels empty like he's nothing to do with his body anymore)

Marik: (Just landing on the ground from the ejection seat is holding his rod controlling Kaiba's every movement) If I can't destroy the mansion I'll just get my enemy to do it for me! Now Kaiba destroy that horrid building along with the annoying kid brother!

(Kaiba starts to march to his own mansion and start ripping it with his own mech's hand)

Marik: Yes!!! Wha?! (Ishizu snatches the rod from Marik) What the hell do you think you're doing!

Ishizu: (Holds an empty bottle up) Do you know what this was?

Marik: Do you think I care?

Ishizu: (Smacks him with his own rod) It was Kool-aid! That was mine! And what did you do to my room!

Marik: What?!

Ishizu: You, for some odd reason, decided to tear my room up to match yours!

Marik: That was Bakura!

Ishizu: (Smacks him with the rod again) What is he doing in my house!

Marik: Your house!? Last time I checked that deed was under my name! Now give me my rod! 

Ishizu: I'll give it to you when I'm fine and ready. (Walks off leaving a flustered and pissed Marik) Oh by the way brother I don't think you should turn around.)

Marik: Huh? (Turns and notices that the whole argument he didn't notice the huge mech behind him) !!!!!!!

Kaiba: This time I'll finish you for good!

Marik (Runs away) Damn you sister!

::Back to Joey::

(A guard hands Joey a piece of machine and mimes putting it in his ear. Joey gets the message and puts it in his mouth:

Guard: You are dumb as a brick aren't you?

Joey I can understand you?!

Guard: That was a translator. I don't seem why we would need you, but hey I'm following orders.

Joey: Need me for wat?

Guard: F-A-C-S.

Joey: Wat?!

Guard: They'll brief you later for now get some rest.

Joey: I don't need rest I want answers! (Gets chopped in the neck and passes out)

Agent: He will help us no matter what.

Guard: Whatever. I'm just here for the pay.

-------

Jay: That was the most horrible piece of cap I've ever read in my entire life!

King Anthony: Watch it bub, I got connections.

Jay: Like who!

King Anthony: (Blows a whistle and the lights go out)

Jay: I not scared of the lights!

King Anthony: I know that. But I didn't turn off the lights. The thing I called simply absorbs it creating darkness all around her.

Jay: Wait…. I know… Dear lord say it ain't so!

King Anthony: That's right! Your ex wife!

Jay: Nooooooooooo!!!!

Ex wife: Hello Jay.

Jay: She's ripping my soul!!!!!!!!!!!

King Anthony: Before this gets any more brutal I'll want you to know sorry for the long delay and the next episode is Ishtar Dinner Party.

Jay: ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

King Anthony: Maybe this was to mean… Oh well seeya! Oh and read and review!


	3. Ishtar Dinner Blowup

King: Three in a row!

Judy: Yay!

King Anthony: Welcome back Judy. We all missed you.

Judy: It feels good to be back.

King Anthony: Tell the readers what you were doing.

Judy: Oh yeah! I went to find out what that man in Matrix Reloaded meant.

King Anthony: Did you find out.

Judy: No, the Andy and Larry are like elves when it comes to hiding.

King Anthony: What that creator of the matrix said may be a secret to the world.

Judy: Anyway can I go ahead and do the introduction.

King Anthony: Go.

Judy: Ishtar Dinner Party takes place when still rebuilding from Marik's last romp around the city in a Gundam.

King Anthony: Read and review.

Judy: I'll get the popcorn!

Ishtar Dinner Party

King Anthony: Wait I forgot to do that thing.

Judy: What thing.

King Anthony: (Several lawyers surround him) I don't own not I thing except me. And reproduction of this chapter will result in eternal damnation as I will personally send Nelly to your house to sing It's getting hot in herrrre.

Judy: Does it really say all of that.

King Anthony: Yep.

Ishtar Dinner Par y

Judy: The T broke.

King Anthony: Budget's low from last chapter. Just replace it.

Ishtar Dinner ParLy

*One week after Marik's Gundam incident Yugi, has become roommates with Tristian until The Kami shop is rebuilt. Tea is also over there*

Yugi: (Watching rerun of the duel between him and Duke) Hey Tristian can you get me another pop.

Tea: Gee Yugi, that's your fifth one.

Yugi: Yeah with grandpa arguing with the insurance people about rather or not giant robots are under their policy I can do any thing I want to.

Tristian: …. 

Tea: Hey has anyone seen Joey around?

Tristian: Nah.

Yugi: Nope.

Tea: It's weird I haven't seen him in about ten days.

Tristian: Maybe he's been kidnapped by a top notch secret society known as FACS.

Yugi/Tea: -_-u

*There is a knock on the apartment door Yugi jumps up quickly to answer it*

Yugi: Hello.

Marik: Hello Yugi. (Marik's voice is the same as when he was Namu from Battle City)

(Transforms) Yami: You!

Tea: Oh no! If we stay together we can handle this!

Tristian: (Glares at her)

Marik: Hey hey! Calm down! I'm not here to cause trouble. I'd just like to apologize for my dark sides antics.

Yami: …

Marik: So I reserved us a table at that famous restaurant downtown.

Tea: You mean La Carmendiego!

Marik: The very same!

Tea: That place is rich! I always dreamed of having my first date there. (She stares at Yami who quickly turns away)

Yami: How do we know this isn't a trick Marik!

Marik: No trick! I swear on my father's grave. (Bows low and hands him a small card ) Please come. More of your friends will be there too.

Yami: We'll thank about it.

Marik: Alright seeya! (Hurries down the hallway to the elevator)

Yami: (Still facing the door) I don't think we sho…(Tea grabs his hand and spins him to face here the height issue seems apparent now)

Tea: We got to! And I know the perfect thing to wear!

Tristian: Well if there's good food I'm going!

Yami: (Looks at the card) Well it's tonight so we better get ready. I still think we shouldn't trust him.

Tea: Don't be a party pooper this is going to be great!

*7:00 that night. Downtown Domino just in front of La Carmendiego Yugi, wearing a black leather jacket over a black old school Donkey Kong shirt and also a pair of black slacks that seem longer then they suppose to be, and Tristian, wearing a long fine white cloaks that looks like the Rare Hunters, are standing out front alone*

Yugi: Gee I knew this was a trick!

Tristian: …It doesn't seem his style. This is too simple with no structure.

Yugi: Right… Anyway where's Anzu?

Tristian: Who?

Yugi: I mean Tea.

Tristian: Dunno. Maybe she decided not to come. (Just then a white stretched limo pulls up to the restaurant. The waiters eager for a tip opens the door. Surprisingly Marik steps and then even more shocking helps Tea out)

Yugi: Grrr!!!

Tristian: Big pimp coming thru. (Tristian whistled at Marik's white suede jacket, matching white bell bottoms high platform kicks, and to top it off a huge feather hat)

Marik: (Turning toward Tristian and speaking still with that "nice guy" voice) Hey guys I see that you're the first to arrive. Rex and Weevil are yet to arrive. 

Yugi: Rex and Weevil?! They coming to!

Marik: All those I wronged are invited, even Keith. I also tried to invite Kaiba but he… refused. 

Tristian: Just being buy being stuck up.

Marik: Ha, maybe anyway shall we wait for our other guest inside.

Yugi: Yeah Let's go!

*They go inside and are seated at a large rectangular table. Marik is at one end with Tea close beside him. Yugi, glaring at Mark, sat beside her. Tristian sat on the other side of Yugi*

Yugi: Should we wait for the others before we order?

Marik: Great idea! Manners are always good to have. (Yugi eyed him suspiciously but said nothing)

Rex: Alright! Food baby! Champion food for the champion duelist! 

Weevil: Will you shut up! (Rex, Wearing what he usually wears plus a untied tie, and Weevil, wearing a silk shirt with a spider design are seated. Rex sits beside Tristian and Weevil sits at the other end.)

Marik: Welcome my honored guest.

Rex: Whateva! Can I order!

Marik: We wait for the others first. The Order anything you wish.

Rex: Argh! But ok the champion duelist can always show his manners.

Yugi: That's what I been doing Rex.

Rex: (Glares sulkily at Yugi)….

Weevil: Finally somebody sat loud mouth up.

Serenity: Speaking of loud moth has anyone seen Joey? (Serenity, wearing a white short sleeve short and a black miniskirt, arrives. Tristian quickly stands up and pulls out the seat beside him for her. She smiles and sits.)

Rex: I'm glad Mr. Puppy isn't here!

Mai: But he's my Puppy.

Keith: Yeah right! I can give you the world! What do you want from Mr. Bad accent puppy boy?

Mai: No means no Keith!

Keith: You'll change you mind and when you do you know where to find me. (Gets slap)

Tea: Mai! 

Tristian: Keith…

Marik: Now, now Tristian we are all good friends at this table. Even if we tried to send them to the shadow realm or tried to seal them in a cave to die.

(Keith, sporting a Linkin Park t shirt and khakis, laughs and takes a seat beside Rex. Mai, wearing a way to short skirt and sleeveless white shirt, sits on the other side of him beside Yugi across from Rex.

Tea: Wow how many people you invite?!

Marik: Only three more.

Espa: I predict the third to arrive shall arrive at this very moment! (Espa in a flash of smoke nearly choking every one around it appears. He wears a formal tuxedo with a top hat. He sits beside Mai)

Tristian: Cool entrance man.

Serenity: (Excited) Are you a magician?!

Espa: For you I'd be anything! (With a slight of hand produces a rose and tosses it to her but Tristian nabs it instead)

Tristian: I thought you was a psychic!

Espa: I'm a jack of all trades. (Looks at Keith) Didn't you die in the tournament at Pegasus's castle.

Keith: You would be so surprised. 

Ryou: Hey I made it! (Bakura, in a sports jacket and black slacks, [If I drew this and inked it I'll be out of ink y now. Why does everyone wear black!] sits quickly beside Keith. Espa sits beside Mai)

Yugi: Ryou?! Is that you?

Ryou: Of course it is! Why shouldn't I be? (Glances at Keith) Aren't you dead?

Keith: Can we order.

Marik: Well… 

???: The darkness surrounds you all. One shall remain while the other surrender to their fates. 

Mai: Who in the world…

(Shadi appears beside Espa)

Espa:!!!!! Can you teach me how to do that?!

Shadi: It is no street trick child. I bend the rules of reality with the ancient powers of the Millennium Items.

Espa: Uhh… right.

Marik: Alright! Now that everyone's here order up!

(King Anthony: For your pleasure I shall construct a seating chart.

S T R K B

M!________!W

T Y M E S

Judy: Isn't our favorite author so considerate!)

Keith: You are paying for this right?

Marik: Of course all expenses al on me! Now order!

Keith: Lobster time!

Yugi: I wonder if they got cheeseburgers?

Rex: I want the steak!

Serenity: Hey Tristian let's order the salad.

Tristian: What! I mean uhh… I'm allergic to green food.

Serenity: Silly I was just playing.

Tristian: …

Tea: I'll get the salad too.

Mai: Spaghetti and meat balls I think.

Ryou: Chicken.

Weevil: Rum Chicken!

Shadi: It is fated for me to chose the shrimp platter.

Espa: General Tsao Chicken.

Marik: Anything! Hmmm I'll get the roast duck. 

(They eat and talk some more ad everyone is having a great time soon the food wraps up and the they just talk)

Marik: That was great!

Yugi: Mmmhmmm.

Ryou: This must have cost a bunch Marik. How can you afford it.

Marik: Ha! I had tons of gold my whole life. I just never wanted to be rich.

Keith: (Jokingly) Then care you spare some. 

Marik: I wish but my sister will kill me.

Shadi: Ahh, yes Ishizu how is she?

Marik: Fine. But if you excuse me I have to use the rest room. When I come back I'll take care of the check.

Tea: Deal. (Marik takes to the restroom)

Espa: What a nice fellow.

Yugi: He's completely turned around.

Mai: Yeah and to think I smacked the little guy when I seen him.

Rex: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Weevil: Knocked out cold…

(They continue to chat for about ten minutes)

Tea: I hope Marik is aright.

Ryou: I'll go check up on him. 

(Ryou leaves for the restroom but comes back a few moments later)

Ryou: He's not there.

Yugi: What!?

Keith: Let me see! (He runs to the restroom)

Serenity: Where is he?

Mai: No clue.

Yugi: Shadi do you know?

Shadi: How would I know.

Yugi: You talk about fate all the time you might know.

Shadi: (Grins) If you want to know. I sense Marik moving fast along the road.

All: What!!!!

*Cut to Marik on his motorcycle*

Marik: (Normal voice) Ahahahahahahahaha!!!! The fools! 

*He Tears down the road as a piece of paper flies out his pocket. It's the check that reads $758.62. He laughs as we cut back to the restaurant*

Yami: Damn it! I knew something like this was going to happen!

Tea: Maybe he's already paid…

Weevil: Shut up! Any one can see that this was all a trick!

Ryou: Can't we just explain to the manager.

Yami: I doubt it. The bill is too high just to let go.

Tristian: So what do we do.

(Everyone stares at everyone knowing that the only way out was to do the same that Marik has done but nobody speaks of it)

Mai: If you would excuse me. (She stands but the glares around her make her sit. Escape won't be that easy)

Espa: Hey where's Keith!

*Cut to Domino park*

Keith: I knew when Marik didn't return he was pulling something so. I got out as soon as I could. 

*He whistles while he walks. Cut Back to Yugi and gang*

Shadi: Gone.

Espa: It seems that Marik got the last laugh. 

Yami: When I find him I'll kill him!

Shadi: This is a shadow game I suppose. (Every faces him) Where the last one remaining is punished.

Tea:…

Mai: So game master how you gonna win this one!

Yami: I'm thinking!

(Tristian yells out in pain. Serenity jerks back a little)

Yami: Tristian! What's wrong! (Tristian says nothing put is clearly in pain)

Tea: He's not faking it! 

(The paramedics came and picked him up. Serenity jumped in beside him. Yugi and co. sit back down with the waiters hovering around them)

Tea: What was that about!?

Mai: I don't know but he looked like he was in pain.

*Cut to Tristian in the ambulance*

Serenity: Tristian, you don't think slamming my foot down there was a little much do you?

Tristian:….we …out… aren't… we…..

*Cut back to co.*

(Everyone left is looking with shifting eyes as each one loses trust in the other. Ryou is still ordering chicken)

Tea: I never thought he could eat like that!

Ryou: It's very good! 

Mai: I feel sick by looking at him.

Weevil: Hmph… 

Yami: *glancing at Espa What's this?!

(Mai and Shadi glance to the seat between them at a very still Espa)

Mai: A card board cut out?!

Shadi: The kid has style.

Tea: When did he do that?!

Shadi: When everyone glanced at Ryou.

Tea: You seem to know a lot Shadi! Why are you so sure that you won't be the one left here!

Shadi: It's already written in the prophecy.

Tea: I'm starting to hate this destiny mess.

Mai: You and me both sister. Any way I think it's time for me to pay this bill.

Tea: Really you have enough?!

Mai: Yep.

Yami: Impressive.

Mai: (Pulls out a Visa) I never leave home without it. (A waiter walks up)

Waiter: A Mr. Weevil has a phone call.

Weevil: Really?! This is my first one! I hope it's a girl calling me to woo her!

Tea/Yami/Mai: -_-…. (Weevil rushes off)

Mai: Waiter we're ready to leave. Here (Hands him her card) Now Please excuse me I'll be right back.

Yami:…..

Mai: Oh please! Do you think I'll leave without my Visa?!

Yami: (Chuckles at his own distrust) Fine.

Mai: Tea come with.

Tea: Why?

Mai: Never ask why just come!

Tea: o… ok… (They leave)

Ryou: You should try this chicken it's to die for!

Shadi: Perhaps I will another day.

Yugi: It's been a fun night… except Marik ditching us like that.

Ryou: Yes it has. (starts at another drumstick when the waiter comes back)

Waiter: I'm sorry but the card was denied.

Yugi: What?!

Waiter: Where is Ms. Valentine?

*Cut to a taxi*

Tea: You sure it was ok to leave your Visa back there?

Mai: If you knew how much I owe on that thing you would want to leave it.

Mai: Shall we go to see the Matrix Revolutions?

Tea: Sure!

*Cut back to the restaurant*

Yami: Damn it!!!!

Ryou: Chill out dude it's not like you can lose.

Yami: Huh?!

Ryou: (His voice gets darker with every syllable) It seems that this is the one shadow game you can't win so easily.

Yami: What are you talking about?

Ryou: Can't you see it?! Marik is not just going to leave us here like that. No he has something else going on as well care to look under the table?

Yami: …( glances under the table to see a dark swirling void) What is this?!

Ryou: The shadow realm! And the last one left will be swallowed up!

Yami: Oh no! Bakura! How do you know?!

Bakura: I knew from the start idiot. Well now that I explained I should be going.

Yami: You think I'll let you leave?!

Bakura: You don't wanna hurt itty-bitty Ryou now do we?

Yami:….

Bakura: I thought so! Now I must be going! (Bakura whistles and pimps his way out)

Shadi: It seems that Weevil is gone too.

Yami: What?!

Shadi: He knew how much Mai could spend and used that moment to his advantage. He called himself using his cell phone.

Yami: And what of you?

Shadi: Look over there! (Yami glances over to where Shadi points but know he just made a mistake) Damn. (Turns back and Shadi is gone)

Yami:…. (Notices something gets up slowly and walks out) I can never lose.

(The void swallows the last person up for eternity and he sleeps through it all)

Rex: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

****

Joey: Whats da big deal!

Executive: Joseph Wheeler you don't know how important you really are.

Joey: Really I'm dat important?!

Executive: Yes and next chapter we begin your training.

Joey: Training for what?

Executive: I'll tell you later now we eat Pizza Pie.

Joey. Booya Food! Bout time I'm starving! 

-------------

King Anthony: This was finished the same time The Matrix Revolutions is released. Nine o'clock eastern time. That must mean something.

Judy: That you were not there for the opening.

King Anthony: No! It means that I felt that the readers are more important then that movie.

Judy: No you don't.

King Anthony: Yes I do.

Judy: Then why were you kicking and screaming about how they were sold out.

King Anthony:…

Judy: Anyway stay tuned and Read and review. The next chapter will contain a lot more Marik. 

King Anthony: Yes it will. And it will have 75% more action.

Judy: How can you figure that out.

King Anthony: Quiet! I know all! Anyway this is sponsored By Visa.

Judy: (pulls out her Visa) No Teen girl can go without it.

King Anthony: It's also sponsored by the WB. (The frog jumps out and dances)

Frog: Hello my baby, hello my darling…(Gets covered by a box that Judy threw)

King Anthony: Go see the Matrix! I feel a parody arising.

Judy:….

King Anthony: Oh and sorry for the slight delay. I kinda deleted my system registry but now I'm back powerful then ever.

Judy: Can we stop now I hair to get my Hair done. (Flashes the Visa)

King Anthony: That's all folks! Read Review! You know the drill!

Frog: Double uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! 


End file.
